RECUERDOS PERDIDOS
by maitam
Summary: Historia basada en la década de los años 50. localizada en Inglaterra. La familia Benet quienes son unos ricos hacendados con algunas grandes inversiones en la industria de ferrocarriles. Una historia de tras de la fachada de una familia feliz un pasado que custodiaba para no salir a la luz. Pero será un trágico accidente que ayudara a descubrir la realidad o simplemente ocultar


Historia basada en la década de los años 50. Y localizada en Inglaterra. La familia Benet quienes son unos ricos hacendados con algunas grandes inversiones en la industria de ferrocarriles. Una historia de tras de la fachada de una familia feliz un pasado que custodiaba para no salir a la luz. Pero será un trágico accidente que ayudara a descubrir la realidad o simplemente encerrara esta historia más.

Prologo

La familia Benet es una de las pocas familias de Herfoshire acaudaladas. Dándole una gran poción entre sus vecinos. Esta gran posición económica es gracias a que son uno de los terratenientes más grandes de la zona, sus extensas tierras fértiles llenas de grandes cultivos y cría de ovejas. Pero la gran más de fortuna fue concebida a las inversiones que realizaron los antepasados del señor Benet su abuelo tomas Benet quien a pesar de las dudas y conflictos de la época él se arriesgó e invirtió dentro la industria ferrocarrilera.

Así que esta pequeña familia que estaba constituida por una esposa amorosa la señora Mariam Benet y su querido esposo el señor Nicolás Benet, de esta unión nació la realización del sueño de muchos padres su descendencia. Ellos tenían la bendición de traer al mundo una pequeña y risueña niña de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas de pelo oscuro como la caoba y ricos risos naturales, su piel blanca le hacían el complemento perfecto y muchos la comparaban con una muñeca de porcelana.

Dos años después de su primera gran bendición fueron completados con el nacimiento del más esperado _heredero_, pero la felicidad a esta querida familia les duro poco tiempo.

El nacimiento del pequeño tomas Andrew Benet, llamado así por sus abuelos. Trajo una gran cantidad de visitas de las muchas familias de la zona queriendo conocer del futuro heredero. Entre ello alguien trajo consigo el virus de la varicela sin saberlo exponiendo así a todos los presente incluyendo a la madre y recién nacido. 5 días después de culminada la visita la señora Benet empezó a mostrar síntomas de fiebre y un salpullido que causaba gran escozor pero el más afectado fue le pequeño Tomy como llamaba sus padres. A la final de la semana toda la comunidad estaba en cuarentena afectada de varicela. El señor Benet no fue contagiado a causa de que la sufrió de joven. Al igual que la señora hil. Así que se abocaron al cuidado de la familia

Elizabeth también la contrajo pero muy leve así que 15 días después estaba como nueva a excepto de lagunas marcas caudas por la insistencia de rascarlas.

Al cabo del quinto días de contraer la enfermedad el pequeño Tomy pereció a las grandes temperaturas que no pudieron resistir su pequeño y delicado cuerpo poco después entre el dolor y la fiebre sucumbió la señora Benet. Ese 17 de mayo siempre fue un día recordado para Nicolás el ese día enterró a su amores.

El dolor golpeo fuertemente a Nicolás. Los días se convirtieron semanas y luego meses pero el dolor no disminuyo. Llevándolo en un sensación de dolor constante. Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de su esposa. Se refugió del dolor con el trabajo llevándose a sí mismo a permanecer muchas horas en su despacho. El único consuelo aunque breve era saber que su pequeño risueño como llamaba a Elizabeth estaba esperando por él. Le tomo dos años a Nicolás superar la muerte de su esposa y su bebe Tomy.

Un verano dos años después fue convidado a pasar unos días de júbilo con un gran amigo. Eduard Gardier quien estaba en lamton con su recién esposa Melanie. Así que fue son su hija a pasar unos días de distracción.

Ahí conoció a la criatura más hermosa y refrescante. Ella era una joven de unos 23 años. Rubia de grandes curvas y una risa cantarina contagiosa. En los próximos quince días creció un vínculo que jamás pensó volver a tener. También aparecieron de nuevo los síntomas de excitación, mariposa volando en el estómago, Manos sudorosas y hasta algo de tartamudez. El sonreía más a menudo pero lo más importante que vio en ella o creyó ver fue la dulzura del trato hacia su hija cosa que le gano su corazón.

Pero como dicen que según el amor es ciego, pero la verdad es que nosotros nos hacemos ciego a las verdades, defecto y deficiencias. Pero Nicolás creyó que era amor pero realmente fue lujuria en su corazón.

En consecuencia a este interludio un poco más de seis meses de conocer a Francys Gardier estaban cruzando el umbral. Para así convertiste en la flamante esposa de un hombre rico.

Pero como todo lo que brilla no es oro falto un poco más de una año para que la nueva señora mostrara sus verdaderos colores.

Cuando la pequeña Elizabeth cumplió los 6 años de edad, ella le declaro dulcemente a su esposo que la niña necesitaba educación y espacio para su propio disfrute.

El hombre seducido con atenciones y dejo llevar por la misma lujuria accedió a su esposa y también liberarse de cualquier confrontación que pudiera dañar su buen humor.

Para esto fue llevada de su hogar a un internado en suiza exclusivo para niñas.

Los años asaron y los colores fueron más brillantes de la señora Benet. El lujo, joyas, cenas y cocteles fueron un común denominador de ella. La vida de lujo. En cambio eso hundió a Nicolás más aún de cuando perdió a su Mariam, tanto que empezó de nuevo a esconderse en su oficina o estando en casa en sus estudio.

De esta unión nacieron a los dos años de matrimonio un par de gemelas Lidia y Catherine, algo ruidoso y lloronas. Que conforme a los años de crecimiento se volvieron malcriadas y consentidas y el señor Benet se alejó más tanto que creo indiferencia por las niñas.

Debido a la política del internado, (cosa que fue buscado así específicamente por la señora Benet) Elizabeth tenía que cumplir 6 años completo antes de poder ser retirada del plantel. Después de ese tiempo podría ser llevada a casa para continuar con sus estudios desde el hogar u otra institución. Cuando llega el momento Nicolás era el primer representante en la salida esperando a su dulce ruiseñor para llevarla a su hogar.

Los siguientes meses las acciones de Francy lo llevaron tanto a padre como hija refugiarse en su estudio. Ahí descubrió que Elizabeth poseía una gran inteligencia y él fue llevándola con grandes conocimientos adquiridos en sus años de universidad y su completa y extensa biblioteca.

Cuando cumplió 13, Nicolás la llevo a Elizabeth a Londres a una temporada con él. Tenía negociaciones pendiente pero disfrutarían su tiempo solos padre e hija.

Pero lamentablemente después de sus tres mases juntos en Londres ya de regreso a su finca en Meryton en la carretera un camión lo saco del camino. El conductor estaba en estado de ebriedad. Pero por desgracia la suerte no estaba con ellos. El conductor ebrio no le paso ni un rasguño pero los Benet no salieron tan bien.

Nicolás fue llevado por traumas y hemorragias internas causadas por el impacto, y el aplastamiento de su asiento con el volate y la niña con un trauma cerebral y pérdida de conciencia.

Los medico salvaron a Nicolás pero no tenían grades expectativas para la niña lamentablemente.

Los médicos hablaron con Francys sobre la condición clínica de su esposo y su hija, al cabo no tenía que saber que era su hijastra, pero debido a las copas de más y su ignorancia no entendió nada de lo que explicaron, de las pocas palabras que capto era que la niña estaba en muerte cerebral, ya que los médicos en su poco tacto le explicaron que podría llegar a suceder si no mejoraba su condición, ella trasmitió poco después a Nicolás cuando su condición le permitieron verlo y hablar con él que su hija no volvería a ver la luz del día. Diez días de pues murió de un paro respiratorio. Su cuerpo dejo de funcionar debido a su dolor.

El hecho fue que 7 meses después Elizabeth despertó sin conciencia de quien era y donde estaba. Francys al ver esto se aseguraría que así se mantuviera.


End file.
